My Life Away From You
by Angele O'Shea
Summary: La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?" /summary completo adentro/
1. The Diary

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mio. S.M, Alfaguara, y esas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Las traiciones más voraces podían ser ejecutadas por quienes menos esperas, los besos más dulces podían acabar siendo de tu peor enemigo. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. "¡Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí!". "Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Abre los ojos, por dios, no ha hecho otra cosa que engañarte todo este tiempo!" Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Diary<strong>

Y ahí estaba Alec, molestándome para que fuera a cazar con él… otra vez.

-Vamos, Car.- me insto.

-No Alec, no quiero salir esta noche.- dije cansinamente.

El suspiro.

-Debes alimentarte, Carlie.

-No quiero. Vete. Déjame sola.

-¡Bien!- repuso bruscamente.

Él se levantó y se perdió en la espesura del bosque. Sabía que me estaba comportando mal; Alec no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero ahí estaba yo, pagándola con él.

Pero no siempre fui esta arpía avinagrada… o al menos eso creo.

Debí haber sido feliz, debí haber tenido una familia, un padre, una madre, tal vez hasta hermanos… Pero ¿cómo estar segura cuando no tienes recuerdos, más que cuando despertaste y lo primero que viste fue a un vampiro arrancar la cabeza de otro?

Suspire por enésima vez ese día. Una lágrima cristalina estaba atorada en mi mejilla, y se negaba a desaparecer. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerla desaparecer por mí misma, así que solo me limite a levantarme e irme a mi casa, dejando atrás a Alec, el bosque, recuerdos falsos… siempre falsos. Ese prado en el bosque era falso, que pasaba horas imaginando, recreando, queriendo hacerlo real. Jamás fue testigo de ningún recuerdo.

Cuando estuve dentro me fui directamente a mi cama, aun con la lágrima en mi mejilla.

Muy pronto me sumí en una tormentosa inconsciencia, soñando recuerdos falsos…

_-Mama ¿dónde está papi?- dijo una pequeña niña con ojos chocolate y rizos broncíneos._

_-Vendrá en un momento, cielo.- sonrió la joven mujer. Era hermosa, demasiado para ser humana._

_Las dos estaban en un hermoso prado donde reinaba el espesor: matas de margarita adornaban el verde vivo de él, moteando todo de un chisporroteo blanco y amarillo. _

_Ella alzo a la niña en sus brazos, dando vueltas, haciéndola reír histéricamente, cuando se oyó una voz aterciopelada y melodiosa:_

_-Mis chicas favoritas._

_El hombre de cabello broncíneo y ojos topacios, se dirigía asía ellas, con una sonrisa en sus carmines labios._

_-¡Papi!- grito la niña, estirando los brazos asía él, como si le ahogase el espacio entre ellos._

_El rio, tomándola en sus brazos._

_-Mi pequeña Nessie.- murmuro. Le sonrió a la mujer castaña, como si jamás la hubiese visto en su vida.- Bella._

_-Edward.- susurro ella. Parecía que la vida se le iba por los ojos a ambos mientras se miraban._

_La niña palmoteo feliz, acercando sus rostros hasta que se besaron ligeramente. Ellos rieron y besaron a la niña en ambas mejillas. Ella se bajó de un salto y comenzó a perseguir una mariposa azul, saltando como un gatito._

_-Tengo algo para ella.- dijo Bella, rebuscando en su bolsillo.- Una cosita sin importancia. No sé si valga la pena celebrar la navidad, pero no quería que pasara sin darle nada._

_-¿Puedo verlo?- susurro Edward._

_Bella puso el pequeño guardapelo dorado en la palma de su mano blanca como la cal, pero que refulgía como un diamante por los débiles rayos solares que se filtraban entre los frondosos árboles. Era redondo, con una esbelta guirnalda de hojas de parra grabada alrededor del borde exterior del círculo. Edward abrió el pequeño pestillo y miro dentro. Había un espacio para una pequeña foto y en el lado opuesto una inscripción en francés._

_-¿Sabes lo que dice?- le pregunto en un tono diferente, más contenido que antes._

_-El dependiente me dijo algo así como "Más que a mi propia vida". ¿Es correcto?_

_-Sí, tienes razón._

_Alzo la vista a la niña, y luego a su madre, sondeándola con su mirada del color de los topacios._

_-Espero que le guste.- murmuro ella, viendo al horizonte._

_-Claro que si.- repuso él con ligereza, pero sus ojos seguían lejanos.- Vamos a llevarla a casa.- sugirió, cargando a la risueña niña, que no tomo en cuenta sus lúgubres expresiones._

_La mujer vacilo._

_-¿Qué?- quiso saber el._

_Y después todo se volvió negro…_

Abrí los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Por inercia dirigí mi mano al guardapelo que colgaba en mi cuello, acariciándolo como si no estuviese hay. Este sueño se hacía cada vez más frecuente; pero no acababa de entenderlo. No conocía a esos tal Edward y Bella, y muchos menos a "Nessie".

_Que apodo tan ridículo_.- pensé.

Suspire y me levante de la cama, los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por mi ventana, indicando el final del día. Me vestí con unos jeans entubados, camiseta blanca con un bolero rosa y mis ballerinas. Había dormido todo el día, era un desperdicio. Baje de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera, y me encontré a Alec sentado en el sofá, con una pequeño baúl enchapado de piedras preciosas en la mesa frente a él.

-Oye, Alec…- empecé disculparme, pero él me interrumpió.

-Car, es hora de que te diga la verdad.- su expresión lúgubre me inquieto.

-¿Que sucede, Alec? No me asustes.

El palmeo el lugar a su lado.

-Ven. Siéntate conmigo.

Obediente lo hice, cruzando mis manos sobre mí regazo.

-Hay muchas cosas que te he ocultado, Carlie.- empezó, sacando un pequeño marco azul envejecido del hermoso baúl. Me lo entrego.

Le di la vuelta al marco y me encontré con una vieja foto, parecía hecha en sepia pero no totalmente, estaba más bien envejecida, de una casa blanca con tejas azules y un espeso y vivo bosque a su alrededor. Frente a la casa estaba un señor de espaldas. Tenía el cabello castaño en rizos, vestía camisa a cuadros y unos viejos jeans. Parecía que hubiesen hecho la foto sin que él supiera, sino se habría volteado.

-¿Qué es esto, Alec?- le pregunte.

El solo suspiro.

-Las preguntas después.- dijo, rebuscando algo más en el baúl. Saco otra foto, está sin enmarcar, y me la dio. Escrute cuidadosamente la foto; no era difícil saber que era. Una ceremonia de graduación. Muchos estudiantes en unas horribles togas amarillas, pero había uno en especial que parecía quedarle como anillo al dedo.

Jadee cuando reconocí su rostro: era el mismo hombre que aparecía en mis sueños. El tal Edward. Al lado de él estaba una pequeña mujer castaña, piel blanca (pero no más que la de "Edward") y de aspecto preocupado y tenso.

-¿Dónde…?- empecé, pero Alec me interrumpió.

-Como te dije, hay muchas cosas de tu vida que no sabes, Nessie…

-Alec ¿me acabas de llamar "Nessie"?- dije incrédula.

El suspiro con fuerza.

-Esa es otra.- hiso una mueca mientras me entregaba varios pequeños cuadros plastificados.

Lo escrute cuidadosamente: eran dos identificaciones, dos pasaportes, un permiso de conducir… eran de _Vanessa Wolfe _y un tal _Jacob Wolfe._

-No entiendo, Alec.- suspire.- ¿Quiénes son esas personas, Vanessa y Jacob Wolfe?

-Bueno, Jacob no es precisamente…- el bufo.- Car, tu nombre real no es "Carlie". Bueno, si es pero…

-¡Alec!- me queje.- Deja de andarte por las ramas. ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

-Tu verdadero nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.- dijo, casi como si cantara.

-¿Y que es todo este rollo con el apellido Wolfe? ¿Y porque aquí dice Vanessa?

-Son identificaciones falsa, Car.

-Pero… demonios.- suspire.- Esto es tan raro.

-Lo sé.- asintió. Suspiro y rebusco algo más en el baúl. Tomo mi mano y deposito algo en ella.

Abrí mi mano para observar lo que había depositado. Eran dos pequeñas cosas: un MP3, una de esas cosas diminutas capaz de albergar cinco mil canciones; y lo otro era una especie de brazalete o algo así.

-¿Qué es?- le dije.

-Es la versión Quileute de un anillo de compromiso.- comento, acariciándolo con su dedo.

Exhale un jadeo.

-Vaya.

Él sonrió un poco. Rebusco en el baúl nuevamente y me dio un grueso cuaderno gris con intricados adornos florales, y un bolígrafo plateado con brillantes plumas al final. Lo abrí, me impresione un poco al ver la gran discordancia de las letras: una era elegante y fina, mientras la otra descuidada y un poco gruesa, pero no por eso fea.

-Este es un diario, Car.- dijo Alec.- Es el diario de tu madre. Lo escribió antes de…

Levante la vista al ver como paraba de hablar abruptamente.

-¿Antes de que, Alec?- susurre. Las lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos, pero se negaban a caer, como siempre.

-Eso deberás leerlo en el diario, ¿no crees?- sonrió un poco.

-¿Cómo… se llaman mis padres?

-Tu madre se llama Bella Swan.- me dijo.- Y tu padre era Edward Cullen.

_¿Era?_

Aspire profundamente.

-¿Y quién ese tal Jacob?

-Mejor lee el diario.- suspiro, apartando mi cabello, que cubría mis ojos.

Apreté los labios. Sentía una opresión en mi pecho, como de anticipación.

-Renesmee, creo que debes averiguar todo acerca de tu vida.

-Eso hare.- dije.

-Pero…- el suspiro.- Para eso debes volver a tu lugar de origen: Forks.

-¿Olympic?- pregunte confundida.

-Si.- dijo.- Pero yo no puedo ir contigo, Carlie.

Asentí. Ya me lo esperaba. Además, necesitaba descifrar todas estas incógnitas yo _sola_.

Tome el baúl y metí dentro del todas esas cosas que, al parecer, formaban parte de mi pasado y subí a mi habitación. Tome un bolso escolar, que usaba muy pocas veces, y metí algunas prendas de ropa. Me eche el bolso al hombro, luego de hallar una manera cómoda de meter el pequeño baúl, y baje las escaleras.

-Alec, ya me voy. Mientras más rápido sepa de qué trata todo, más rápido terminare con esto...- le dije.

Pero ¿de verdad _quería_ terminar con esto?

Él sonrió. Se acercó a mí y beso mi frente. Lo abrace, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Te voy a extrañar, Carlie.- susurro.

-No lo digas como si jamás volveremos a vernos.- reproche.- Volveré. Lo prometo.

El solo sonrió. Bese su mejilla y salí por la puerta. Encendí mi convertible rojo, y mire el sistema de navegación. Gracias a Dios existía el GPS. El auto se deslizaba por la concurrida autopista con venerable suavidad.

Muy pronto me encontraría en Forks, y luego… no sé. ¿Qué cuernos importa de todos modos?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recomiendo<span> leer la nota**

Este fic sera como de a cuatro, ¿ok? Jacob/Nessie y Bella/Edward, pero creo que casi todo sera narrado Nessie/Edward, nada de Bella y Jacob. No crean, no tengo nada contra el chucho, lo creo necesario pero tremendamente irritante. En fin. Espero que les guste, y como ya habran visto esto es un universo alterno y muy Ooc. Dato: en medio de Amanecer. Soy Drama Queen, asi que... (risas) ¿Mi inspiracion para el fic? Mmm, creo que fueron las canciones _Butterfly Kisses _de Bob Carlisle. Es hermosa, asi que la recomiendo mucho. Y tambien _Throwing My Life Away _de Norther. Ya vereis mas adelante que tienen que ver ambas canciones.

¿Un RR? en este fic aplicare el caso (del cual no soy muy partidaria, la verdad) de Review-Preview. Recuerden que deben tener cuenta de FanFiction para enviar el adelanto. Recuerden tambien: una o dos semanas entre capitulos.

Saludos.!


	2. The Arrival to Forks

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mio. S.M, Alfaguara, y esas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Las traiciones más voraces podían ser ejecutadas por quienes menos esperas, los besos más dulces podían acabar siendo de tu peor enemigo. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. "¡Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí!". "Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Abre los ojos, por dios, no ha hecho otra cosa que engañarte todo este tiempo!" Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Arrival to Forks<strong>

_Bella. 23/09/2008_**. **

_Hola, Renesmee. _

_Hoy fue un día difícil: le contamos la verdad a tu abuelo…_

"_-Sabía que había algo raro.- suspiro Charlie, pasándose la mano por el pelo."_

_Según Edward me conto más tarde, él se debatía entre dispararle a Edward por haberme embarazado o agradecerle por salvarme. Aunque tu padre se divirtió de lo lindo, viendo como tartamudeaba cuando llegue a la parte de la "procreación". Si hubiese sido humana, mi rostro hubiese estado en llamas mientras murmuraba el más simple: "Edward y yo estuvimos juntos, papá. No sabíamos que era posible concebir… y cuando nos dimos cuenta, pues… ¡Voila!" _

_Luego de eso no pude más que reír nerviosa. En serio, quería que me tragara la tierra. Ahora tu padre se ríe, de seguro recordando la tarde. Creo que es hora de darle una reprimenda. El ama esa camisa verde…_

_Adiós, Renesmee._

Cerré el diario, y lo volví a meter en el bolso. Suspire profundamente. Haber estado leyendo el diario, con mi madre contándome de _nuestra_ vida, había sido… no sé, solo me revolvió todo. Era MI madre la que estaba escribiendo. Ella escribía para MÍ. Y mi padre, Edward, estaba cerca. Muy cerca…

Aparque delante de la casa. Era la misma que había visto en la foto, solo que un poco más… descuidada. Di tres golpes secos en la puerta de caoba. Escuche un par de pasos, seguidos de los cerrojos.

-Hola.- le dije al hombre. El solo me vio sorprendido.- Busco a Charlie Swan.

-Yo soy Charlie, ¿tú quién eres, jovencita?

-Soy…- dude un momento. ¿De verdad quería decirle así, de un sopetón, a mi abuelo, que yo era su nieta perdida? Maldije a Alec, por mandarme a acá, sin nada más que un diario y objetos de mi pasado.- Soy Carlie… Hale.

_Oh, pero que inteligente. El apellido de tus tíos. ¡Estupendo!_- me recrimine.

-¿Carlie _Hale_?- el silbo.- Vaya, tienes un gran parecido a…- su voz se apagó en un bajo murmullo. Note como sus ojos se ponían rojos, y pasaba saliva costosamente.- Disculpa, jovencita, pero ¿para qué me buscabas?

Es ahora o nunca.

-Sería mejor que pase.- le dije.- Es mejor que usted esté sentado. Lo que le quiero decir es muy fuerte.

Él se hiso a un lado y yo pase. Me indico que pasara a la sala y me sentara.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias.- susurre.

-Muy bien.- suspiro, sentándose en el sillón individual delante de mí.- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

-¿Usted tiene una hija?

-Si.- paso saliva ruidosamente.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, niña?

-Yo… bueno, no estoy segura pero- suspire-, creo que conozco a su hija.

-¿A mi Bella?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Sabes dónde está?- sus palabras salían atropelladas.

-Si… bueno, no personalmente pero… soy su… literalmente, yo supongo que soy…- ¡mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Su rostro se tornó de compresión y una gran sonrisa surco sus labios.

-¿Nessie?-pregunto.- ¿Tu eres Nessie?

Asentí, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar.

-Y supongo e intuyo que usted es mi abuelo.

Charlie se levantó de su posición y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Mi Nessie, mi Nessie…- canturreo. No pude evitar las lágrimas.

Estuvimos un rato así, no más abrazándonos. Cuando anocheció Charlie insistió en preparar algo de comer para mí.

-¿No has visto más a mamá?- le pregunte.

El suspiro sonoramente, mientras cortaba las esquinas de los panes.

-No. Desde que… paso eso, ella no ha vuelto a aparecer por acá.

-¿Qué paso, abuelo?- le pregunte, intrigada por su tono.

Él se voltio a verme, medio sorprendido.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No. Recién estoy descubriendo mi pasado, gracias al diario de mamá.

-¿Su diario?

-Sí. Uno que ella escribió. He estado leyendo algunas páginas, la última que leí relata la vez que te contaron la verdad.

-Mmm.- gruño.- Un día interesante.

Me reí.

-Pero supongo, que aún no has llegado a la parte importante.

-No, no he podido leer mucho.- confesé.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

-Resulta, abuelo, que le faltan páginas.

Rebusque en mi mochila y le entregue el diario. Él lo abrió y hojeo dentro.

-Parece que hubieran quitado las hojas que relataban los acontecimientos… al propio, para que no quedaran evidencias.

-Abuelo, ¿qué paso?

El suspiro. Se sentó en frente de mí y hablo con voz pausada.

-Edward, tu padre, desapareció hace ya… unos cuantos años. Nadie sabe dónde está, y nadie lo ha podido encontrar. Tu madre se sumió en una depresión peor a la anterior…

-¿Anterior?- lo corte.

-Es una larga historia.- suspiro.- El hecho es que después no supe que fue de ella, no la he vuelto a ver desde hace dos años. Con tu desaparición, todo empeoro. Por lo que me contaba Alice, no tenían rastros de nadie. Ni de tu madre o Edward… ni siquiera de ti.

-Quieres decir, por como hablas, que aún no encuentran a mis padres, ¿no?

-Casi. Tu madre esta… muy lejos, por lo que me dijo Alice la última vez que la vi, suele visitarme muy a menudo. La última vez que tuvo una visión de ella, Bella se encontraba en el Atlántico.

-¿Y de papá?

-No me ha dicho nada de él.- suspiro.- Solo supe que una vez tuvo en leve fogonazo de él, pero al parecer nunca toma una decisión concreta, por lo que no puede verlo.

-Y a mí no puede verme porque soy hibrida, ¿no?

-Creo que no.- arrugo la nariz.- Jamás quise saber mucho de eso, Nessie. Mientras menos supiera, era mejor.

-Abuelo, debo saber dónde está.- le dije.- Y no puedo solo sentarme y leer un diario para averiguarlo. Ni siquiera sé si puso algo de eso en él.

Él me sonrió a medias.

-Llamare a alguien que seguro podrá ayudarte.

* * *

><p>Pues antes de lo esperado, pero ojala y les guste. ¡Uy amo a Charlie! ¿A quien creen ustedes que llamara?<p>

¿un RR?

saludos.!


	3. Alice

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Pertenece a S. Meyer, Alfaguara, y esas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Las traiciones más voraces podían ser ejecutadas por quienes menos esperas, los besos más dulces podían acabar siendo de tu peor enemigo. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. "¡Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí!". "Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Abre los ojos, por dios, no ha hecho otra cosa que engañarte todo este tiempo!" Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

Cuando llego Alice, mi _tía, _solo fueron más lagrimeos. Aunque no hubo evidencia de su parte. Cuando me hube calmado, ella subió conmigo a la habitación de mamá.

-Supongo que querrás saber muchas cosas, ¿no?- su mirada dorada me escaneo por el espejo que estaba frente mío, mientras peinaba mi cabello con delicadeza.

-De mis padres, si.- suspire.

-Me gustaría tanto poder ayudar, Nessie. No sabes lo impotente que me he sentido estos últimos años.- suspiro.- He deseado tanto saber que paso; porque desapareciste, porque Edward dejo a Bella….

-¡¿Edward dejo a mi mamá?- explote.

-Si.- suspiro.- Nunca supimos la razón; todos lo atribuimos a la desesperación de tu desaparición, pero… con el tiempo todo se volvió muy extraño.

-¿Cuan extraño?- pregunte quedito.

-Como el hecho de que Edward jamás aparezca en una de mis visiones. Es como si estuviese muerto; aunque sé que no es así, pero….- pude ver cuánto le costaba hablar y decidí no insistir.

Ella sujeto mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

-¿Y mama?

-Bella está lejos, dice que quiere estar sola.- suspiro.

-Quiero verla.

-Lo sé, cariño.- me sonrió.- Debo pensar en cómo comunicarle que has vuelto, pero solo se me ocurre ir a buscarla.

-Yo iré.- salte de mi asiento, repentinamente ansiosa y febril.

-Shh, tranquila. No hay apuro.- me sonrió.- Mañana será un día pesado; debemos reconstruir algunas piezas sueltas de este caso tan peliagudo. Luego iremos a por Bella, y luego… por tu padre.

-¿Crees que aún se amen?- pregunte quedito.- Digo, él la dejo pero… no sé.- me encogí de hombros. Ellos eran extraños para mí.

-Si hay algo en lo que he aprendido a no dudar- me susurro- es en el amor de tus padres, Nessie.

Medio sonreí, mientras me acostaba en la cama de mi madre.

-Te dejare para que duermas…

-¡No te vayas!- susurre aterrada porque desapareciera.

-No iré a ninguna parte.- me sonrió.- Estaré abajo. Charlie me debe disculpas. Me lleve un susto de muerte cuando su futuro desapareció.- rio quedito, guiñándome un ojo.

Salió apenas haciendo ruido. Me acomode entre las almohadas, que aun con el tiempo, conservaban un poco del efluvio humano de mi madre. Repentinamente ansiosa, tome el diario y comencé a leer ahí donde me había quedado.

_Edward. 28/09/2008. Casa Cullen, estudio de Carlisle._

_Hola, Nessie._

_Es genial poder tener que contarte, ya que Bella había estado manipulando el diario. Pero no me quejo, así pase más tiempo cargándote. Cada día estas más grande, cariño, creces mental y físicamente muy rápido. Hemos estado haciendo algunas investigaciones; justo ahora estoy leyendo unos viejos libros de Carlisle, tratando de encontrar un poco de información. Emmett y Jasper han iniciado investigaciones por fuera, han ido con una persona para que les hable acerca de tu raza tan rara. Creces un poco menos cada día; hemos estimado que serás una adulta a los cuatro, y una anciana a los quince._

_Solo quince años de vida._

_Pero tú te ves tan sana, tan feliz, tan brillante… no logro concebir esa afirmación. Te quiero a mi lado, Nessie, te quiero con tu madre y conmigo por toda la eternidad. Eres mi pequeña nena, me duele saber que durante un tiempo llegue a querer matarte…_

-¡QUE!- grite por la impresión.

-¿Nessie?- Alice entro apresuradamente a la habitación de mi madre.

-¿Mi papa quiso matarme?- estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ella vio el diario en mis manos, escaneo la página que leía hace un momento y suspiro.

-Fue cuando supimos que Bella estaba en gestación.- me explico.- Le hacías daño, Bella moría un poco más con cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj. La única que la protegió fue Rosalie, porque entendía que ella quisiera tenerte aunque eso la matara, y por supuesto, estando Rosalie en medio, Emmett la defendió. Aunque en realidad jamás la apoyo en lo que hacía, la comprendía, sí, pero no apoyaba su causa. Esme también la protegió, y estando ella, Carlisle no se atrevía a tocarla para… practicar un aborto o algo parecido. Edward te veía… solo como a quien estaba arrastrando a Bella de su lado para llevarla a las garras de la muerte. Y también se odiaba profundamente a sí mismo, Nessie. Fue entonces cuando logro escuchar tus pensamientos y supo que amabas a tu madre, y que hacías lo posible por no herirla. Pero tenías tan _poco_ espacio para moverte… que sin querer el mínimo movimiento, causaba una costilla rota… o cosas peores.

-¿Y luego?- dije.

-Apoyo a Bella, porque te empezó a amar.- acaricio mi mejilla.- Él no podía odiar a nadie que amara tanto a Bella. Tal vez fuera esa la razón por la que jamás odio completamente a Jacob.

-¿Quién es ese Jacob?- lo había escuchado demasiado.

Hiso un mohín.

-Puedo enseñártelo en lugar de decírtelo…. Pero mañana. Ahora, duerme.

Me quito el diario y lo dejo en la mochila, saliendo de una manera súper silenciosa de la habitación. Con un último suspiro, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Cortísimo, lo sé. Pensaba subirlo el sábado, pero no pude, cierta Mosquita revoloteadora me lo impidió. Ojala les haya gustado. ¿Se imaginaron que sería Alice? (risa). En el próximo… Recuerden: Review-Preview! ^tienen que tener cuenta de FF para enviarles el adelanto!^<p>

¿un RR?

Saludos.!


	4. My Family

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Pertenece a S. Meyer, Alfaguara, y esas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Las traiciones más voraces podían ser ejecutadas por quienes menos esperas, los besos más dulces podían acabar siendo de tu peor enemigo. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. "¡Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí!". "Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Abre los ojos, por dios, no ha hecho otra cosa que engañarte todo este tiempo!" Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

* * *

><p><strong>My Family<strong>

-¿Estás segura de esto, tía?- le dije mientras me vestía con la blusa de algodón y encaje blanco que me había dado, mas unos vaqueros oscuros.- Después de todo, sigo siendo una extraña.

-Nessie, te he dicho que me digas Alice.- sonrió.- Y no eres una extraña. Eres parte de nuestra familia. Ahora, quédate quieta para poder peinarte.

-Yo puedo sola.

-Escúchame bien, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, he pasado años sin tener una muñeca tamaño real a quien vestir o peinar. Así que, ¡no quejas!- hubiera pensado que se había enojado a no ser por su brillante sonrisa.

Me reí por lo bajo, mientras me calzaba mis ballerinas.

Alice peino mi cabello con extrema delicadeza, haciéndolo lucir mis rizos cobre perfectamente amoldados.

-Wow.- dije viéndome al espejo.- Jamás pude lograr que quedaran así. Aunque… en realidad jamás lo intente. Mi cabello era lo menos que importaba.

Hubo un fugaz atisbo de tristeza en las facciones de duendecillo de Alice, pero luego se recompuso y me dio una sonrisa de diez mil dólares.

-¿Lista?... ¡Ok! Charlie esta abajo. Nos despedimos y vamos a casa.

Seguí sus pasos por la escalera, repitiéndome que podría con esto.

-¿Ya se van?- pregunto mi abuelo, calzándose su cinturón con la pistola ya puesta en su lugar. Arquee una ceja.

-¿No me digas que sigues siendo poli? Creí que te habrías jubilado, abu.- le dije.

_Abu… que lindo._ Sonreí. Era bonito tener familia.

-No estoy tan viejo.- se quejó graciosamente.

-Es cierto. Además, ¿qué seria del pobre pueblo de Forks si no tuviera al gran Jefe Swan?- sonrió Alice.

-Infiernos, ya lo creo que si.- corrobore, riendo al ver como Charlie se ruborizaba tenuemente.

-Ya, bueno…- mascullo, avergonzado.- Mejor me voy.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras, Charlie?- le sugirió Alice.- Creo que… sería provechoso.

-Tienes razón, Alice querida.

¿Era yo, o estos dos estaban mandándose mensajes con la mirada? Ah, lo que sea.

Los tres salimos de la casa, Charlie se dirigió a su patrulla y yo subí con Alice a su Porsche. Me parecía increíble que después de estos años, ella aun conservara ese Porsche amarillo chillón. La ida a la casa de mi familia se veía larga, así que aproveche de leer un poco el diario.

No contaba mucho y a la vez todo. Esta vez, en las últimas seis fechas, narraba mi madre nuestra vida. Me contaba cómo le ganó a pulso a Emmett, la sospecha de un romance que mi abuelo mantenía con una tal Sue, y otras cosas triviales y a la vez importantes. Era un poco difícil leer, puesto que mezclaba cosas pasadas con las presentes en aquel momento, pero me parecía que recién había empezado a leer cuando Alice me informo que ya estábamos llegando.

Sentí una sensación parecida a una patada en el estómago cuando aparco delante de la imponente mansión. Era tal como la describía mama, excepto por uno o dos cambios en la fachada y jardín.

-Tranquila.- me sonrió, consoladora.

Me alise la camisa con nerviosismo, y mi abuelo me paso el brazo por los hombros en un gesto de apoyo.

-Respira.- me dijo.

Trate de no salir corriendo como quería, y me obligue a seguir a Alice asía la gran mansión que un día fue mi hogar.

Y fue entonces cuando, entrando por la puerta de aquella gran mansión de ensueño, unos brazos pétreos y fríos me rodearon como un náufrago que se aferra a su balsa. La sorpresa fue tal que jadee, atontada, y mi mirada vago por encima del hombro del susodicho, buscando a Alice, pero una cabellera rubia me obstaculizaba la vista.

Gire mi cabeza y aparte al desconocido, buscando su rostro.

-¿Rosalie?- murmure.

Ella volvió a abrazarme fuerte, y sollozo en mi cuello. Yo estaba impresionada, apenas sin poder moverme.

-Renesmee, Renesmee…- canturreaba.- Mi Renesmee…

Mi mirada vago sobre su hombro y descubrió los rostros que turbiamente mi madre había descrito en su diario. Reconocí a Emmett, a Jasper, a mis abuelos… ¿Pero quién era ese hombre musculoso que estaba al lado de Esme?

Los brazos de Rosalie fueron sustituidos por otros, pero apenas fui consciente de la marea de besos y abrazos que me cubrían, no pude dejar de mirar a aquel moreno musculoso que me miraba fijamente con un creciente desconcierto.

-Nessie…- murmuro.

Y fue entonces cuando me desmaye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Cuidado, despacio.

Gemí entre dientes mientras sentía que me depositaban en una superficie mullida, quizás un sofá. Me removí, luchando contra la niebla emocional que me había embargado en tan inoportuno momento.

-Tranquilo, despertara en unos segundos.

Alice. Esa era la voz de Alice. ¿A quién le hablaba?

-¿Nessie?- otra voz, gruesa y masculina, susurra junto a mi oído.- ¿Nessie, estas bien?

Se oyó un silbido, parecido a un siseo. Lo reconocí como de Rosalie.

-¿Si?- pregunte más que respondí.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome de frente con aquel musculoso hombre moreno. Sus ojos oscuros lucían una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Mi cabeza…- gemí.

-Se te pasara, solo es un mareo.- me dijo Jasper.

Yo lo mire, con una creciente necesidad. Él me sonrió.

-Sí, yo también te extrañe.- y luego me abrazo.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sollozar. Mirando a mi familia, comprendí al fin que no estaba sola.

-Pero ¿quién diablos eres tú?- pregunte entre hipidos al muchacho musculoso.

Él sonrió.

-¿No me reconoces?

-Por algo te lo estoy preguntando, ¿no?

Él se rio. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Soy Seth, Nessie. De los Quileutes.


	5. A Rough Start

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Pertenece a S. Meyer, Alfaguara, y esas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Las traiciones más voraces podían ser ejecutadas por quienes menos esperas, los besos más dulces podían acabar siendo de tu peor enemigo. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. "¡Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí!". "Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Abre los ojos, por dios, no ha hecho otra cosa que engañarte todo este tiempo!" Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Rough Start<strong>

-No sé quién eres, lo siento.- me disculpe sinceramente. Un hueco más en mi vida, genial.

-¿No sabes…? ¡Pero como es eso posible!

Mire a mi tío Emmett, y nuevas lagrimas me atenazaron, sin embargo me contuve.

-No los recuerdo a ninguno de vosotros.- masculle, rindiéndome.

Hubo un murmullo general, no sorprendido (Alice debió advertirles un poquito al menos), pero si intrigante. Entonces vi a mi abuela Esme mirándome con completa adoración y amor, parecía casi temerosa de acercarse. Decidí que debía dar el primer paso.

-¿Un abrazo?

Jadee cuando sus brazos pétreos me rodearon enseguida. Esme olía realmente bien, a madre y a mujer apasionada, y le devolví el abrazo con verdaderas ganas.

-Muy bien. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?- pregunto Jasper.- ¿Carlisle?

Mi abuelo suspiro.

-Es obvio.- interrumpí.- Voy a ir a buscar a mamá y a papá.

-No puedes ir sola, Nessie.- me dijo Carlisle.

-Yo te acompaño.- me dijo Seth, feliz como una lombriz. Lo ignore.

-He estado sola gran parte de mi vida, y soy muy buena rastreando. El abuelo me dijo que Alice le dijo que tuvo una visión de mamá. Está en el Atlántico, ¿no?- busque apoyo en Alice, pero ella se quedó en silencio.- Me importa un rábano. Voy sola, y eso no se discute.

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta. Estaba siendo ruda, lo sé. Pero ellos no saben del vacío de mi interior, no saben lo que padecí todos estos años. No sabía quiénes eran, pero llore… llore por ellos.

-¡Nessie, espera!

Me detuve cuando me llamo Esme.

-Nessie.- tomo mi mano.- No puedes ir sola, entiende.

-No me sentare aquí a esperar. ¡No más, Esme!

-Hay una solución.

-Dime cual.- pedí, casi rogué.

-Que Jacob vaya contigo en busca de tu madre. Nadie mejor que él sabe dónde esta Bella.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunte hastiada.

Entonces oí un gruñido fastidiado de Rosalie y un extraño olor me golpeo.

-Renesmee.- oí un murmullo en el porche de la casa.

Me tape la nariz.

-Joder, ¿qué apesta tanto así? Huele como a perro.

Una risita se escapó de los labios de Rosalie, pero todos los demás estaban petrificados en su sitio.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron con un estruendo, típico de una patada, y por ellas entro un hombre muy parecido a Seth. Tez cobriza, cabello negro desgreñado, musculoso a mas no poder, con un tatuaje extraño en el brazo y vistiendo nada más que un maltrecho jeans rasgado. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos.

El me miraba fijamente como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, las aletas de su nariz se movían rápido al ritmo de su respiración, sus pupilas estaban dilatas, podía verlo aunque apenas fueran visibles en el iris marrón oscuro de sus ojos.

Me sentía incomoda bajo su escrutinio.

-Renesmee.- volvió a murmurar.

Carraspee.

-Tu eres…- mire a Alice para que me lo confirmara. Ella asintió, cautelosa.- Jacob, ¿no?

Vi como su nuez de Adán se movía al tragar. Murmuro algo que no entendí. Las palabras estaban llenas de consonantes liquidas, y si bien era consciente de que no era Francés o Español, me imagine que sería Quileute. Me sorprendió reconocer el idioma, aunque no comprendí las palabras.

En un intento de ser amable, estire mi mano y sonreí.

-Soy Nessie.

El tomo mi mano de una manera extraña, íntima. Retuve mi respiración cuando se la llevó al pecho, cerca de su corazón, y me miro con sus ojos acuosos.

-Renesmee…- volvió a murmurar algo más en Quileute. Entendí un poquito, algo así como "Mujer" "Crema y rosas" y "Memoria". ¿Cómo se asociaban esas palabras?

-Es… es Nessie.- murmure, intentando no irritarme.

Acto seguido, y para mi sorpresa, él me jalo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerza. Sentí su musculoso pecho en mi mejilla, ardía como el fuego. Entonces percibí algo acariciar mi cabello… eran sus labios.

-Mi amor…

Sus labios bajaron de mi cabello a mi frente, y deposito un beso.

Me retorcí como pude y lo empuje lejos de mí, escandalizada y asustada. Salte hacia atrás y mi espalda golpeo contra algo, creo que era Emmett.

-¿Qué mierda…?- resople.- Pero… ¡qué te pasa a ti, idiota!

Entonces ocurrió algo muy curioso. El tiempo se detuvo. No se escuchó ni siquiera el ruido de un bicho, incluso podía jurar que vi las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire.

Acto seguido, escuche las risitas sórdidas de Rosalie.

-No es como pensabas, ¿no es así, perro?

La mirada del desconocido… del muchacho… del hombre… de Jacob no se despegó de la mía. Sus manos estaban abiertas en mi dirección, como si aún me retuviera en sus brazos. Sus ojos húmedos me traspasaron como cálidos choques eléctricos.

-Que alguien me explique, por favor, quien es él en mi vida.- suplique.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

-Jacob es, en efecto, tu vida Nessie.

Y por segunda vez en ese día, me desmaye.

**.**

Vale, esto no podía ser peor de lo que parecía… ¿No? Ok. Si es bastante malo.

Me frote las palmas humedecidas de sudor contra mis pantalones, mirando recelosa a Jacob. Él seguía en el mismo lugar, moviéndose nerviosa y ansiosamente sobre los talones, sin dejar de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo mientras Alice le explicaba unas cuantas cositas. Yo permanecía sentada en el sillón, con Charlie a mi lado y Esme diciéndome algo que yo no oía.

La verdad es que solo quería largarme a correr un ratito. Ah, sí, y que Jacob no se me volviera a acercar. A este punto, no me hacía responsable de lo que le pasara a sus pelotas si me tocaba de nuevo.

-Venga, Nessie, que tampoco ha sido para tanto.- dijo mi abuelo… de nuevo.

Decidí que sería de muy mala educación morderle el brazo, además de peligroso, así que solo me dedique a asentir una vez de mala gana. Estaba que mataba gente, os lo digo.

-Necesito… Mmm, ir al ¿baño?

Rápidamente tenia a Rosalie tirando de mi mano y jalándome escaleras arriba.

-Es esa puerta. ¿Quieres que te espere?

-Creo poder regresar solita.

Inmediatamente me sentí mal al ser tan arisca, así que trate de sonreír para aliviar la tensión.

-Perdón, me siento…

-Confusa, aturdida, molesta.- Rosalie me sonrió maternalmente.- Entiendo, Nessie, no soy Jasper pero entiendo. Si quieres, puedo deshacerme del chucho.

-Ahm… no, está bien.

Rosalie me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fue. Me di de cuenta que teníamos la misma altura. Con razón Alice me había parecido tan pequeñita. Entre al baño y rápidamente acciones las llaves del lavamanos. Me tire agua fría en la cara y el pelo, y trate de respirar normalmente. Me sentía exhausta, pero no de forma física, más bien espiritual.

Abajo discutían. ¿Sobre qué? Bueno, de la caprichosa recién llegada. ¿De quién más?

No fue hasta que oí cierto comentario de cierto hombre sin camiseta, que me intereso de verdad la conversación.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, y me dirigí directamente a Alice.

-Él no irá conmigo.- señale a Jacob.

Alice suspiro.

-Realmente no creo que haya otra opción, Nessie. Quiero decir, Jacob sabe dónde esta Bella.

-Pues que me diga y yo voy.

-No.

Mire a Jacob, enfurecida por su negativa.

-No te dejare ir sola, no ahora que por fin estas a mi lado.- murmuro.

-¡Agh!- gruñí.- Escúchame amigo, no sé qué diablos pasa contigo, pero ya he tenido suficiente este día, como para que tú vengas a colmarme más la paciencia.

-Nessie…- y tomo mi mano.

No pude evitarlo, se los juro. Fue un reflejo.

Le mordí la mano.

Jacob se retiró dos pasos, con un gritito sofocado y sobándose la mano mordida. Seguro le ardía. Rosalie se rio descaradamente.

-Oh, cielos.- refunfuñe.- Yo… uh, lo siento. Creo. Pero ¡no quiero que me toques como un Casanova bajo los efectos del crack! Tú te lo buscaste.

Para mi gran sorpresa, él no parecía molesto en absoluto. En sus ojos veía añoranza, algo de humor y mucha ternura.

-Cuando eras bebé también me mordías.

-¿En serio?

O sea… que no me agradaba desde antes.

-Sí, cuando no te metía la comida lo suficiente a prisa.

-Ah.

Mire incómodamente alrededor.

-Entonces, yo creo que… uh…

Alice sonrió.

-Te vas con Jacob.

-Pero…

-No discutas, Nessie.- me dijo Charlie. Intente no refunfuñar como bebecita.

-Bien.- titubee.- ¿Pero y papá?

-Yo hare mi trabajo.- me aseguro Alice.- Seguiré siguiéndole la pista y veré mis contactos. ¿Carlisle?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que Siobhan…?- dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Carlisle lo medito unos segundos apenas perceptibles y luego asintió.

-Me comunicare con ella.- me miro.- Estará encantada de ayudar, seguro.

-¿Ayudar en qué?- pregunte.

-Siobhan tiene un don… bastante curioso. Es difícil de explicar.- dijo Carlisle.- Ella puede moldear el destino de acuerdo a sus deseos. Si Siobhan desea que podamos encontrar a Edward, lo haremos.

_El poder de los deseos, ¿eh?_

-Muy curioso.- estuve de acuerdo. Mire a mi familia y sonreí.- Los encontraremos.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me entrego una maletita.

-Es ropa, y otras cosillas. Seguro que las necesitaras.- me guiño un ojo.

-Vale.- la sopese entre mis manos y mire a Jacob, haciendo una mueca.- ¿No tienes camisetas?

Alice se carcajeó.

-Es Jacob.- respondió ella por él.

-Es incomodo cargar con tanta ropa.- me explico el interpelado.

Le miro el pecho musculoso.

-Los esteroides anabólicos son malos para tu salud, ¿sabes?

Jacob sonrió.

-Soy un hombre lobo, Nessie.

Oh. Vale. Licántropo. Qué bonito.

-Y yo una hibrida.- asentí tontamente.- Bueno… esto… ¿Cómo nos iremos? ¿En coche, avión?

-Tenemos que tomar un avión hasta Sudamérica, y de ahí iremos en coche.

-¿Sudamérica?- pregunto Alice, poniendo los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.- ¿Cómo que Sudamérica?

Jacob alzo las manos en son de rendición.

-Bella.- dijo a modo de explicación.

Alice refunfuño algo como "Traidor" y "Falso".

-¿Mamá no estaba en el Atlántico?- pregunte.

-Ella me pidió que dijera una mentirita.- dijo Jacob.- Hemos estado todo este tiempo…

-Engañándome para que yo no viera sus decisiones.- completo Alice por él, enfurruñada.

-¡Oh!

En la sala se instaló un incómodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de nuestros corazones y el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, de Jacob y mías.

-Bueno, esto…- carraspee.- Mientras más rápido vayamos… ya sabéis.

Rosalie me dio un pequeño abrazo a modo de despedida, arrancándome a la vez la promesa de que volvería. Se lo prometí. Y me sentí mal por no compartir del todo ese afecto tan inmenso que me tenía.

-Todo estará bien, Nessie.- dijo Jacob mientras nos dirigíamos hacia un lujoso auto rojo, con toda mi familia mirándonos desde el porche.

Y de repente ya no me pareció tan ridículo aquel apodo.

Sonreí. Todo estaría bien. Había sido un comienzo duro, pero todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Hey! Seguro pensaron que había sido raptada por extraterrestres o algo así, Jajaja. Pero no chicas, no tengo tanta suerte, aquí estoy. Iba a subir antes, pero el capi de "My Family" es demasiado corto, así que decidí esperar un poquito y así subir "A Rough Start" también. ¿Les gusto?<p>

Recuerden, _Rewiew= Preview_. Deben tener cuenta de FF para enviarles el adelanto.

Saludos.!

**P.D: a las que leen "Nada está perdido", perdonen tardanza, pero este mes estaré demasiado agitada, y no quiero entregar mierdas a medias, así que discúlpenme en subir el capítulo.**


	6. ¿What change? 1

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Pertenece a S. Meyer, Alfaguara, y esas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>La vida me había enseñado que nada es lo que parecía. Las traiciones más voraces podían ser ejecutadas por quienes menos esperas, los besos más dulces podían acabar siendo de tu peor enemigo. Pero estaba consciente de que, como nada era lo que parecía, bien podía equivocarme en mi teoría. "¡Tú no sabes lo que él ha hecho por mí!". "Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Abre los ojos, por dios, no ha hecho otra cosa que engañarte todo este tiempo!" Más también sabía que no debía confiarme. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

**¿What change? #1**

El camino hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle fue más corto de lo que espere. Agradecía que Jacob hubiera respetado mi intimidad, no insistiéndome más. Realmente lo menos que quería hacer era hablar con "Mi Vida". ¿Eso era él? ¿Mi vida? Realmente lo dudaba. Jamás había pensado bien en eso del amor, nunca pensé en enamorar, y ahora aquella teoría de que este hombre fuera mi "amor eterno" me era absurda.

-¿Estas muy cansada?

Oh, bien, una pequeña charla.

-No.- conteste, una vez que hubimos esquivado a ciertas personas hasta llegar a nuestros asientos. Era clase turista, no muy cómoda.- ¿Y tú?

-No.

-Ahh.- murmure.- ¿Hambre?

-Bastante, en realidad… ¿Y tú?

¿Nos la pasaríamos todo el viaje con los "Y tú"?

-Ahora que lo pienso, si tengo sueño. Dormiré un rato. ¿Me despiertas cuando lleguemos?

-Claro, claro.- cuchicheo.- Descansa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza suavemente en su dirección y luego me recline como pude en aquel incomodo asiento. Sin embargo, no pude dormir, notaba la presencia de Jacob demasiado cerca de mí, su calor era abrasador, solo comparable con las dulces llamaradas de una hoguera.

Me revolví incomoda, suspirando. Todo sería más fácil si no lo tuviese tan cerca. Decidí rendirme.

-Cuéntame.- le pedí a Jacob.- Cuéntame de mis padres, de cómo era mi vida. Como era yo.

Él sonrió.

-No soy realmente bueno para contar historias.

Casi pongo los ojos en blanco. Cielos…

-Voy a dormir.- y repose mi cabeza en el asiento, quedándome dormida sorpresivamente rápido. Lo último que escuche fue una risita gutural.

Estaba viajando de copiloto, con mi cabello siendo despeinado por el viento, mirando el atractivo y vivo paisaje. No tenía ni idea de donde estábamos, solo sabía que me gustaba, y mucho. Hace mucho calor, el sol era una esfera blanca en el azul cielo, sin nubes. La gente paseaba por las calles, sonrientes y sin prisas, algunos deteniéndose a mirar las tiendas o a pillar algo en los puestos de vendedores ambulantes.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunte a Jacob.

-Brasil.

-¿Papá está aquí?

-No se.- respondió, estrechando los ojos.- Pero eso averiguaremos.

-¿Cómo?

-En una vieja mochilita tuya encontré una hoja blanca donde Bella había escrito RIO DE JANEIRO. Pensé que, si yo lo encontré, fácilmente puso hacerlo Edward; quizás pensó que estabas aquí. Creo que podemos agotar las primeras opciones antes de ponernos a buscar en serio.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo, entonces? ¿Pasear?- resople.

-Nop.- sonrió.- Recorremos terreno.

-¿Hacia…?

Jacob se carcajeo, estirando una mano para tomar la mía. Pegue un saltito en el asiento; estaba tan cálida.

-Tú solo relájate, nena.

De un manotazo me zafé de él, mirándolo mal y con las mejillas encendidas.

-No me digas "nena", lo odio. Y no vuelvas a tocarme.

Jacob sólo sonrió de manera suave.

-No puedes obligarme a no hacerlo. He pasado años esperando este momento, Renesmee Cullen, no te dejare ir otra vez. Te amo.

¿Era mi corazón el que estaba golpeteando con tanta fuerza? Si yo podía oírlo, sin duda él también.

-Sólo… limítate a manejar, ¿quieres?

-Lo que ordenes, nena.

¡Ay dios mío! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desesperante? Provocaba golpearlo. ¿Y esa sonrisita qué? Maldito Donjuán.

-Eres imposible, Jake.

El me miro, y luego una sonrisa brillante estallo en su rostro moreno.

-Me has dicho Jake.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué?

-No me habías dicho así antes.

Puse los ojos en blanco, incomoda.

-Lo que digas.

El volvió a tomar mi mano.

-¡Ay joder!- masculle mientras volvía a darle un manotazo.- No seas tan manitas largas, ¿quieres?- bufe.- ¿Y que si dije Jake? ¿No es tu nombre?

Él sonrió con suficiencia, y siguió conduciendo. Maldición, provocaba morderlo. Seguimos atravesando las atestadas calles de Rio, Jacob viéndose un tanto frustrado por no poder acelerar lo suficiente con tanta gente por las calles. Nos detuvimos en los muelles. Salimos del auto.

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?- sonrió Jacob, encabezando la marcha hacia las largas hileras de blancos yates.

-Querrás decir "navegar".- lo corregí.

-Nop. Nadar. Yo no tengo un barquito de estos.

-¿Esperas de nade hasta… África o algo así?- ¿Qué más podía haber cerca del océano de Brasil?

El soltó una risotada.

-Es broma. Robaremos un bebé de estos, no debes preocuparte por nada.

-Robar es malo.- él volvió a reírse de mi tono remilgado.

Wow, esto de navegar era muy emocionante. O lo sería si no fuera porque sentía esa extraña sensación en mi estómago. ¿Acaso eran nauseas? Resople. Increíble, tenía nauseas.

-¿Qué crees que signifique esta lucecita roja y parpadeante?- pregunto Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Es que no sabes?

-Nop. Apenas se mas o menos como se navega esto. No más.

Dios. Mío. Santo.

Comencé a buscar por todos lados, tratando de encontrar el manual de navegación. Debía haber uno por aquí… ¿no?

-No creo que ahora importe demasiado, ya casi llegamos. Mira, Nessie.

-Estoy bien así, gracias.

¿Habrá alguna maldita cubeta aquí?

-¡Vamos, tontita!- su enorme brazo me rodeo el cuerpo, atrayéndome hacia él. La brisa marina y el calor abrazador que emanaba me hizo sentir más mareada de lo que ya me sentía.

No fue mi culpa, lo juro que no.

-¡Joder, nena!

Apenas pude avistar aquel pequeño islote antes de inclinarme sobre su regazo y vomitar el sándwich y el medio litro de jugo de arándanos que había ingerido horas antes.

El resto del viaje me lo pase acurrucada en sus piernas, gimiendo y cubriendo mi rostro para evitar que la brisa fuerte, el olor a sal y sobretodo la vista de las olas romper me volvieran a marear.

Aun en mi agonía no me paso por alto como se aprovechaba de la situación. Sujetándome fuerte en su regazo, acariciándome el antebrazo, luego mi cintura. Incluso peñizcando el pequeño y molesto cauchito que se formaba en mi cadera por la posición tan encorvada.

-Gordita sexy.- ronroneo en mi oído.

¿Gorda? ¡Gorda! Maldito idiota, gorda será tu abuela.

-¡Quita, imbécil!- me levante de su regazo y deje caer mi culo en el asiento del maldito barquito.

Jacob decía algo que no escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada divisando aquel hermoso islote. Una playa blanca y el agua calma más hermosa y azul que yo jamás haya visto. Según el diario de mama aquí habían pasado su luna de miel, en isla Esme. Dios, no puedo creer que el abuelo fuera tan romántico. ¿Regalar toda una isla?

Jacob aparco la nave de la manera más torpe, tuve que sujetarme para no caer por la barandilla. Mientras el averiguaba como apagar el barquito, yo baje de un salto, me quite las zapatillas e hice mi camino, con la arena metiéndose entre mis dedos.

Llegue a la habitación y cuando vi la cama blanca, recordé las palabras escritas por mi madre. Sobre como algún día yo sería una señorita y alguien me amaría, tan fuerte que podría doler.

Una mano caliente, grande, se posó en mi hombro.

De repente tuve que concentrarme en respirar.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, deberían apedrearme!<p>

Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar _toooodo_ este tiempo para el capitulo. Seré honesta, entre cosas de la Universidad, la familia (soy niñera de mi pequeño sobrino) y simplemente la vida en general (bueno eso y que olvide la contraseña), me desentendí de esta cuenta.

Recordé que la tenía solo porque un hermoso sitio llamada Spilled Coffee dio a conocer mi historia.

Aquí, en nombre de Meyer, les prometo no dejar la historia hasta el 'Fin'. Culpable como me sentía, rebusque en todos los documentos en mi compu en busca de los capis. Los corregiré y subiré.

Las quiero demasiado chicas! Y cualquier chico que no se muestre, hey tu… también te quiero!

P.D: la historia cambia a rating M, porque a mi cabecita llegaron nuevas ideas.

Recuerden, _Rewiew= Preview_. Deben tener cuenta de FF para enviarles el adelanto.

Saludos.!


End file.
